


Great Ideas

by kiyala



Category: Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants Peter to tie him up with his webs. Peter doesn't see the appeal at first. He quickly reconsiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> written for the kink bingo square "bondage (wrist/ankle restraints)"

“I feel ridiculous.”

“You shouldn’t.” Tony’s voice is already breathy. In fact, he’s already stripped out of his clothing, down to nothing but his briefs. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Peter’s every move. “This is going to be great. Trust me. All of my ideas are awesome.”

Peter looks down at the web-shooter attached to his wrist. “This is like, the least sexy thing ever.”

Tony scoffs lightly, getting to his feet and crossing the room to where Peter’s standing, still mostly dressed. Hooking his fingers in Peter’s belt loops, Tony pulls him close enough to whisper into his ear, “You just need to open your mind a little. I just want to see how strong your webs are, and if you’re going to tie me up in the meantime…”

“I’m sure it sounds great in your head,” Peter replies, his hands settling on Tony’s hips. When they’re this close, Peter doesn’t feel so ridiculous. Except for one little thing. “You say I can have my wicked way with you, but I have no idea what to do.”

“You’ll figure it out,” Tony says with a confident grin. “Once I’m all spread out underneath you…”

And yeah, okay. That _is_ a pretty nice mental image. Peter starts tugging his shirt off, and Tony’s smile widens as he helps undo the fly of Peter’s jeans. Soon, Peter’s completely naked, except for the web-shooter still around his wrist. He glances at it, and then at Tony, and sighs. 

“Alright. Get on the bed. Hands on the headboard.”

Tony pulls him close for a messy kiss before doing exactly that. He lies back, smirking as Peter as he goes down, and reaches above his head, to the wrought iron frame at the head of the bed. Standing at the end of the bed and looking down at him, Peter does have to admit that it’s a nice sight. He’s talked this over with Tony—with Tony doing most of the talking, while Peter covered his face with his hands, convinced that it would be the least appealing thing ever. Tony’s told him exactly what to do, how much pressure is too much, what his safe word is if he needs to move, what _Peter_ should do if he just doesn’t want this any more. They’ve talked it through a _lot_ and now, Peter can see why. 

He aims at Tony’s left wrist first, tapping down on the sensor of the web-shooter. Tony’s wrist is bound instantly, the web wrapped around the skin and metal, holding it together firmly. Tony’s eyes widen, but Peter’s seen the expression enough times now to know that it’s a good thing. He does Tony’s other wrist, and gets a small grin for that. 

And because Peter is curious, and Tony’s already given him permission before he even knew he wanted it, he takes Tony’s ankles, one by one, and binds them too. 

“What do you think?” Tony asks, looking up at him. 

“Yeah.” Peter kneels on the bed, between Tony’s spread legs. “I’m beginning to see the appeal.” 

With Tony bound like this, Peter can take his time. His hands explore Tony’s body, starting at his arc reactor, then tracing his collarbones. He trails a hand down to Tony’s nipple and when that earns him a quick, sharp gasp, he does it slower, more deliberately this time. He rubs his thumb back and forth until Tony’s trying to arch into it, his mouth open, wet from the way he’s been biting his lips, so ready for anything Peter will give him. 

“Oh boy,” Peter murmurs, trying to decide what he wants to do first. He runs his index finger along Tony’s lower lip, his breath stuttering as Tony sucks it into his mouth, tongue wrapping around it. He pulls it out and then pushes it back in, adding another finger, and Tony takes it gladly, moaning around the digits. 

Peter’s gaze drops to Tony’s cock, to where it’s straining against his briefs, its tip already wet with precum. 

“You didn’t take your briefs off,” he murmurs. He’d meant to mention it before, but had been much too distracted by everything else.

“Thought I’d leave them on for now,” Tony murmurs, gasping as he feels Peter’s thumb brushing against his glans. “Thought I’d leave the rest up to you.” 

Peter dips his head, lapping at the head of Tony’s cock from where it peeks out of its confines. He hears Tony grunt in pleasure and it encourages him. He sucks more of it into his mouth, licking it with broad swipes of his tongue. He sucks through the thin, black material, letting his saliva soak through, feeling the shape of Tony’s cock through his underwear. 

“Fuck, Peter,” Tony gasps, his voice straining in a way that tells Peter that he’s pulling against his bonds, trying to break free, trying to direct Peter just the way he wants. 

Peter decides that he’ll be nice. He’ll give Tony what he’s wordlessly asking for. 

He pulls the briefs down, tugging them as far as they will go with Tony’s ankles bound. Reaching down, Peter breaks the web around Tony’s right ankle. Tony immediately bends his knee, helping to get his briefs off, and Peter leans down once again, wrapping his lips around Tony’s cock. 

Tony arches and swears, and Peter knows that he’s never this still in bed when he isn’t tied up. His hands are usually all over the place, in Peter’s hair, on the back of his neck, fingers digging into his shoulders or his hips or wherever they can reach. Peter almost misses it, but he also wants to take the opportunity to pleasure Tony the way _he_ wants, without being hurried. 

He deepthroats Tony, forcing himself to relax and breathe as Tony cries out. He pulls off Tony entirely, ignoring the moan of protest, and pulls Tony’s other ankle free. 

“What are you—” Tony begins, but then Peter is pulling him up, bending him over and sucking on his balls, pressing his tongue to his perineum and teasing his entrance. Tony’s legs spread greedily, and he lets out a low moan of approval. 

Peter is slow and gentle, licking around Tony’s entrance before pushing his tongue inside. It’s so warm and tight and he’s never done this before, but from the sounds Tony’s making, he must be doing it right. He strokes the insides of Tony’s thigh with his thumb before moving it closer, using it to spread Tony open further. 

“Peter, Peter,” Tony is gasping his name over and over, and Peter wants Tony’s hands in his hair, clenching and unclenching the way they do when he’s about to come. He doesn’t want to stop what he’s doing, though, and hazily thinks, _next time_ , before pushing his tongue in further, pulling it back out before thrusting it in again. 

“Fuck, that’s right, fuck me, _fuck me_.” Tony is begging, his heels digging into Peter’s back. 

Tony is wet and loose enough for Peter to slip a finger into him and that’s all he needs before he’s coming hard, shouting Peter’s name. 

Peter’s still hard, but he reaches up to pull away the web around Tony’s wrists. The moment Tony’s hand is free, he wraps his fingers around Peter’s cock, stroking him to completion. Peter’s release catches him by surprise, still far too caught up in Tony’s pleasure. He’s stroked through it, until Tony pulls him down to lie beside him on the bed, boneless and sated.

“Whatever I did to deserve you,” Tony tells him breathlessly, “I’m just gonna keep doing it.”

It makes Peter grin, broad and delighted, just the way it always does when he realises that Tony wants him just as much as he wants Tony.

“I really hope that was just the first time you let me tie you up,” Peter speaks up. “There’s… a lot I want to try.”

“See? What did I tell you?” Tony wraps an arm around Peter and pulls him closer, until their noses are brushing. “My ideas are _awesome_.”


End file.
